When Everything Changed
by Sapphire Swirls
Summary: Woodrow Pride is a lawyer, whose job means everything. Exactly a year ago, a tragic accident happened, leaving him traumatized, reliving the same thing night and day. Can anybody help bring him back from the terror he lives in? human fic, slash.
1. The Number

AN- so here it is. I know it's short, but it is important to the plot. It will be slash, so if you're not interested, don't read! I don't know when I will be updating, but I will as soon as I finish the chapters, which will be much longer than this one. Oh, and before you start reading.. I DO NOT OWN TOY STORY IN ANY WAY!

Now enjoy!

When everything changed

**Chapter 1: The Number**

It was a cold winter's night in November. The gray pavements were covered in a fresh blanket of snow, not yet trampled on; the trees were sprinkled with a fine dusting, making them glitter in the silvery moonlight. There was an icy breeze that made peoples cheeks tingle and turn a warm pink from the cold. It was a peaceful night, showing signs that tomorrow would be vibrant blue skies, but still the same temperature. Aside from the sound of the wind and the crackling leaves, a small creak echoed down the empty road.

A man, around 5'6 in height, hurried out of heavy double doors, a big stack of lose papers clutched to his chest. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, a plain black tie, black trousers, matching black jacket and a button down coat that reached the end of his back. His chocolate brown hair shone in the white light of the moon, and bounced off his pale skin.

It was too late at night for anyone to leave work. But it was a routine in this man's life. He depended on it to keep him busy and away from his thoughts.

The sounds of his black shiny shoes clipping the path and the crunch of the snow echoed through the air.

He rounded a bend, and at the end of this road stood a fine four bedroomed house, covered in a sheet of snow, making it sparkle. He was just about to cross the road when someone bumped into him, sending him and all the paperwork crashing to the floor.

His head cracked against the concrete, the soft snow doing nothing to stop the impact, and he saw stars for a moment. He closed his eyes tightly to overcome the wave of dizziness, as he reached a shaky hand to cover the bump that was beginning to form.

He cracked an eye open to see a man kneeling next to him, his eyes full of concern, his arms full of the lose paperwork, and a black biro sticking out from behind an ear.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked in his silky voice.

He nodded, but the movement caused him to wince. However, he tried to hide it.

The stranger didn't look convinced, but offered a hand.

He took it, and was heaved back onto unstable feet. The stranger gripped his arm until he was sure he wasn't going to fall, and then handed over the paperwork.

Only then did he look properly at the man in front of him.

Soft, light blonde hair was gelled back, a few strands falling in front of icy blue eyes, reaching to the small rounded nose. Pink tinted lips were pulled into a small frown, and somewhat darker blonde eyebrows were burrowed, nearly meeting the tiny crinkle that they made in the center.

"If you're sure." The stranger muttered under his breath. "See you around, then?" he then said out loud.

The man placed the papers in his hands into a more comfortable position, and eyes the same shade of his chocolate hair widened slightly at the stranger's words.

"Y-Yeah, ok." He stuttered, his voice cracking slightly, but you could still tell it was not as deep as the strangers, but just as velvety.

A smirk played on the lips of the blonde as he turned, lifting a hand in departure.

The man stared in disbelief after the stranger, his mouth slightly open. He caught himself quickly, closing it and crossed the road, looking out for more weird strangers. He balanced his paperwork on one arm, steadying it with nimble fingers as he pushed open the white painted wooden gate, and slowly walked up to the shiny red front door.

His papers still balanced on one arm, he rummaged into his trouser pocket and pulled out a silver key in the style of cow skin, with a miniature cowboy hat and boot key ring attached. He shoved the key into the keyhole, and turned until it clicked. The door swung open to reveal a posh dark wooden floor, littered with elegant cream rugs, and every now and again a cow skin. The walls were painted soft, light beige, and a couple of hanging picture frames of bulls and cowboys riding strong stallions, trying to catch cows with their lassos. The furniture was white, which were a matching corner sofa, foot stool and two armchairs, scattered with beige, cream and pale blue cushions. On the back, there were folded, pale blue fluffy blankets, which looked like they were throws. There was a flat screen TV in another corner of the room, with a dark oak coffee table planted in the middle.

In the far corner flowed a graceful stairway, leading upstairs. Next was the kitchen. Midnight black granite shone like stars in the black sky, and with the same dark wooden floor. The beige walls were here, too, but above the cooker were beige, cream and light blue tiles, with a posh air vent above them. Dark oak cabinets stored the food, and a fridge freezer was in the far corner. All this was in one open space, with no doors, only a wall to block off half the kitchen.

The man stumbled inside, shutting the door and placing his paperwork onto the little oak desk that was placed next to the door. His shook off his coat, and hung it onto a sliver coat hanger and gathered his work up again. He dragged himself up the stairs, and through a cream hallway, entered the main bedroom. With cream walls and a pale wooden floor, the dark oak bed stood out from its place in the center of the room, covered in a white quilt and throw, and with dark and light blue cushions. The walls had Wild West pictures, giving colour to the room. A chocolate brown rug was placed on the floor at the end of the bed, pulling the room together. Shoving the paperwork onto a black desk in a far corner, he walked over and shut the light oak blinds, blocking out the whiteness of the snow, and the darkness of the night. He walked back over to his desk, and sat in the matching black chair, and pulled his paperwork over.

He turned over the first page and… his eyebrows burrowed in confusion. On the blank sheet was a roughly written phone number in the middle, inscribed in black ink.

His eyes widened as he remembered the stranger picking up the paper…

The black biro behind his ear…

And then everything fell into place. And for the first time in a long while, the man smiled.

The stranger walked slowly to his apartment, deep in thought about the man he accidently knocked over in the street. He just couldn't get those beautiful chocolate eyes out of his mind. But he also couldn't forget the lines around them, screaming exhaustion, and the black bags underneath, showing many late, maybe sleepless, nights. He just hoped he would phone.

He sighed as he unlocked his front door to his two bedroomed apartment, walking into a cream and lime green room. The light oak tables and chairs stood out against the paint, just like the cream leather sofa and matching two armchairs. He chucked the black rucksack he was carrying on his back onto the closest armchair, walked up the cream-carpeted stairs and into the main bedroom. The walls, a clear white, made the dark maple bed stand out, along with the black and white fluffy rugs that littered the dark oak flooring. Cushions, the same lime green from the living room, were placed neatly on the white quilt and pillows, matching the silk throw that covered the bottom end. Green ornaments were positioned on the dark furniture, and matched the dark photos on the walls.

The stranger jumped onto the bed, stomach first, and took out his mobile from his jean pocket. He stared at it, as if expecting it to ring right then and there, before sighing and placing his hands over his face, the phone laying forgotten next to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a strange Sci-fi tone started to play.

He quickly sat up and reached for his phone, staring at it for a split second before his eyes lit up as he answered it.

"Buzz Lightyear, speaking,"


	2. Radiant

**Chapter 2- Radiant**

"h-hi, it's me, the guy you knocked over in the street,"

Buzz's mouth lifted into a big smile, making his icy blue eyes sparkle. "Hi! I didn't think you would phone, as I was the one who nearly got you knocked out. How's your head, by the way?"

There wasn't an answer straight away, but he did hear a hiss of pain before the man replied, "it's fine, don't worry about it."

Buzz couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Next time, mate, don't hiss in pain into the phone, and do you know you are a really bad liar?"

The man grumbled into the phone, and Buzz chuckled again. After a moments silence, the man was the one to break it.

"S-so, why did you give me your number for? Is there something you want?" he stuttered, sounding embarrassed.

The smile that was on Buzz's face fell like a building collapsing. Was this man really that oblivious?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, like bowling, or a restaurant."

He was met with silence.

"You mean, like a – a date?" came the small reply.

Buzz stopped chewing on his bottom lip long enough to answer.

"Yes- no, I dunno." He finally said with a sad sigh. This wasn't going like he thought it would.

He was shocked by the response he got.

"Yeah, ok. It's a date. When do you want to meet up? It can be any time after four tomorrow, because I don't have to work late on the weekends."

Buzz's face wrinkled up at this. The man didn't sound happy about leaving work earlier. He actually sounded disappointed. Buzz just shrugged it off for now.

"Ok, then, how about five, at the new bowling alley down town. Sound ok to you?"

"Perfect, see you there, then?"

"Yes," but then Buzz remembered something. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Woody. Woody Pride."

Buzz smiled, thinking that the name suited the man so much already, even though they had only met for no more than five minutes.

"See you tomorrow, then?" He asked.

"Of course!" Woody replied, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Buzz had to chuckle at this. "Goodbye, Woody."

"Bye, Buzz."

And with that, Buzz hung up, and flopped back down onto his bed, a smile lighting up his pale face.

Buzz couldn't believe how nervous he felt at that moment, standing outside a posh new bowling alley, two tickets in his shaking hand.

Thoughts kept flowing through his mind, each one more worse than the last.

_What if he doesn't know where it is?_

_What if he doesn't recognize me? _

_What if he doesn't show?_

_What if he doesn't like me?_

To Buzz, the last thought was the worst, and it haunted him until he saw a familiar head of brown, tousled hair, moving quickly through the crowed, head moving side to side seeming to be searching for someone. Finally, after what seemed like a year to Buzz, chocolate brown eyes locked onto icy blue.

And to Buzz's immense surprise, they widened as a grin spread across the narrow face, making them sparkle. Woody rushed over, and stopped right in front of Buzz.

"Howdy!" Woody greeted, the smile still glowing on his face.

This surprised Buzz further. Did he spot an accent? But then he noticed what the other man was wearing. A white, blue and black checkered shirt fitted perfectly, showing the muscles of the long arms, the toned stomach. Tight fitting denim jeans also showed off the length of his legs, showing more muscle. A brown leather belt with an eagle belt buckle was peeking out of the crack of the loose shirt, revealed the thin stomach more, and the shape of the hips. For shoes, Woody wore brown leather boots, reaching just below the knee.

"H-Hey!" was all Buzz could manage. He was completely hypnotized by the man in front of him. The promised bright sunlight didn't do a thing to stop his staring. It actually made Woody stand out more, shining off the soft brown hair, the chocolate eyes and the perfect smile. It made him look… radiant.

Standing next to Woody, it made Buzz feel like he was under dressed. In only a white shirt and bootleg denim jeans, white and blue trainers and a thick, dark brown leather jacket under his one arm. He also realized he was slightly shorter than the other man, but not by much.

The weather, as it promised, was a beautiful clear sky with no sight of a white cloud, with a burning sun that sent little warmth in the frosty day. But he had to admit, the cold was actually quite nice.

The two men stood there in an awkward silence, looking at each other before turning away quickly, the slight blush making the already reddened cheeks from the cold stand out noticeably. But finally-

"You ready?" a nervous Woody said, pointing towards the double glass doors that shone brightly in the sun.

Buzz jerked out of his thoughts but the accented velvety voice and quickly nodded, not trusting his voice. Woody smiled before walking towards the doors, turning his head and motioning with a quick flick of one finger for Buzz to come along.

Buzz smirked, before jogging after the slightly taller man.

They walked through the doors together, and what they saw wasn't what they were expecting. Really bright, groovy multi-coloured lights flashed around the bowling alleys, lighting up the darkened building. Moving red lights showed off the different alleys, and the glow in the dark bowling balls and pins brought the whole place together. Random types of music blared from the scattered speakers, creating the fab party theme. Also, a weird light made all white pieces of clothing, shoes and hats show up in a neon like way, adding to the new in-the-now activity.

All the two men could do was stare as they walked to the front counter, listening to the booming music, the crash of pins and the sound of laughter and chatter filling the room and their ears.

Buzz handed over the tickets to a very bored looking blonde, who took them without looking at the men. She walked behind a shelf without asking for their shoe sizes – which confused both men – and came back holding two pairs of bowling trainers. Only then did she look up. She handed the shoes over to each of them, fluttering her eyelashes as she handed over Woody's. He had to force himself not to slap her, and, by the look of it, so did Buzz. Without paying attention to her, they turned around and moved toward their alley, which showed their names on the board above, which the lady knew as their names were on the tickets.

After removing their shoes and placing them by their possessions, they slipped on the bowling shoes and picked out their glow in the dark bowling balls.

Buzz walked up the lane and eyed it up, finding the perfect angle. As he prepared to swing, he gave his bum a little wiggle, and hearing Woody's laughter, he smirked and threw the ball.

Only to knock two pins down.

He heard Woody's slight chuckle turn into a full on belly laugh, and he felt his cheeks burn with humiliation.

"Well I would like to see you do better, cowboy." He said gruffly, aiming again. He threw it, and this time, knocked over another four.

Woody, who had to force himself to stop laughing, picked up his bowling ball and walked past Buzz.

With a raised eyebrow, he said, "I accept your challenge." And with that, he aimed, and with a quick glance at Buzz, he threw it.

And knocked all of them down.

With a smirk on his face, Woody walked past Buzz, closing the other man's mouth as he went to sit down.

"Cowboys have good aim." He admitted.

Buzz grumbled as he took aim.

"I told you it wasn't a one-off, but no, you had to make a bet. You owe me one dinner, Mr. Lightyear." Woody said, his arms folded and a smile on his face.

Buzz silently breathed a sigh of relief. They had a second date planned!

"Yes yes, of course, Mr. Pride." Buzz grumbled falsely. This was his plan all along, even though he really is that bad at bowling.

"Sorry Buzz, but I'd better be off. I've got work early tomorrow morning. I'll call you, ok?"

Buzz smiled softly. "Of course. See you soon." And with that, he drew the other man into a hug, and grinned when he felt soft arms envelop him back.

Regrettably, he let go, and watched as Woody left the building, turning once to give a small wave.


	3. It's All Your Fault!

**A/N.., just to say there is blood and death in this chapter, so if you don't like, don't read! Its short, but very important to the plot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – It's All Your Fault!**

_The rough textured leather of the steering wheel was warm beneath his long fingers as he clenched them tighter, trying to steer the small car through the raging storm. The loud pit-a-pat of the rain drummed heavily against the foggy windows, making it hard to see through. The growl of thunder echoed in the distance, and blinding flashes of lightning lit up the small country road on which they were driving on. The wind howled, birds screeched, trees swayed and brown eyes were franticly trying to stay focused on the road. _

_Emma, his girlfriend, was sitting stiffly next to him, deep green eyes wide and scared, blonde hair messy from their rush to the car, and freckled skin pale. She was absolutely frightened of storms, especially when she wasn't sitting on their nice cozy sofa in their 4 bedroomed house, cuddling next to Woody, who was always there to comfort her. _

_Another roll of thunder and a sharp flash of lightning brought a squeak out of the poor, scared girl, causing Woody to look at her, to make sure she was alright, his chocolate brown eyes searching over her body, her rounded stomach…_

_He didn't see the deer running into the road until the last second. Shouting out, he turned the steering wheel sharply, trying to stop from hitting the petrified animal, only to see a thick, old oak tree trunk in their path. He turned the wheel again, the leather slick with cold sweat, only to be too late. The front of the car hit the old oak on its corner, the sound of the metal crunching sickly into itself, the smash of glass and a scream that echoed through the howling wind, the thrashing rain, to only stop abruptly. _

_Thick, black smoke was floating into the dark sky, coming from the crushed bonnet that was covered in shards of glass. The rubber wheels were burst, the roof, doors and headlights damaged beyond repair._

_But, as Woody lifted his head off the airbag, he didn't notice the wrecked car, blood flowing from the cut above his right eye, the deer jumping into the long grass or the thick smoke that sent off a horrid burning smell. His brown eyes were set on his girlfriend, her head against the shattered window, blood oozing from a deep cut on her forehead, slowly rolling down her stalk white face, dripping off her pointed chin, onto her rounded stomach. _

_Cuts also littered her face, arms and neck, but her deep green eyes were open, lifeless and still showing the fear of the storm. Her mouth, still gaping open from the scream she let rip from her slender throat, was filled with the dark, blood, also drenching her stomach…_

Woody gasped as he woke up in his bedroom, his quilt tangled in his legs, breaths coming in sharp gasps, a sheet of cold sweat covering his body. Every night he dreams of the same accident that killed his girlfriend and unborn baby. The same unborn baby that he and Emma had already chosen a name for. Lilly. Called after her mother's favorite flower. Anna. For Woody's deceased older sister.

On that one cold Christmas Eve night, his whole world was shattered, just like the windows of his old car, and he felt empty, just like the life that was forcefully taken from his Emma Samson and little Lilly Anna Pride.

It was his entire fault. If he didn't suggest going out for a special dinner on that night, they would still be here, lying in the same bed, cuddling, with little Lilly Anna bouncing on her father's lap, playing with her mother's long hair.

The picture of Emma dead and lifeless wouldn't leave his mind, it haunted him day after day, night after night, and it was shredding him apart. That was, until he met Buzz. Ever since he met the man, he didn't see his dead girlfriend as much; he was actually able to have a normal conversation without feeling guilty, to go out anywhere other than work, to smile a real smile, not the fake ones that pull at the muscles, making it more painful day after day. He can feel his mask slipping, letting the shine back into his eyes, the healthy pink tint to his skin, the bounce to his brown hair.

What he was confused over, though, was that he likes girls, not men. But there was something about Buzz that he liked, and he instantly knew he was falling for him.

…

A/N… aww we finally find out what was tearing our pull Woody apart… poor Woody 3

Please comment!


	4. Always

**Chapter 4 – Always**

It was exactly two hours, 25 minutes and 36 seconds until Buzz was due to meet Woody at The Harvester. 32...31...30…

Buzz threw his hands up into the air with annoyance. He just _couldn't_ wait that long to see the man that had already changed his life so much. He had gone from an over working space researcher to a person who just can't wait to get out of work. He also got rid of the irritating habit of getting up early at the crack of dawn to sleeping in, dreaming of chocolate eyes, cowboy boots and a soft, velvety voice, accent included.

Buzz had already laid out the clothes he was planning to wear out on his bed, along with the right aftershave, hair gel and shiny black shoes.

Closing his eyes, he walked into the kitchen, and made himself a strong cup of coffee before slumping down onto his leather sofa and flicking over the channels on the TV continuously, hope to speed up the snail pace that time was traveling at. Little did he know that Woody was in the same dilemma.

***WPBL***

Woody thought of himself as an over-protective workaholic, who is tortured every night and day from the demons of his frightful past. But when he steps out of the house, he sets his mind onto one thing. Helping others.

That is the main reason why he became a lawyer, including the fact that the job needed all his time and energy. Many men or women would be fed up of this job by the end of the week, and then tried to get away with doing as less as possible. But with Woody, his work was up to a standard that the boss couldn't beat. He needed the job for a reason. Not for the fact of the good pay, but to keep him sane. Without it, he knew without a doubt that he would be put in a mental hospital in no less than half hour.

And yet, at this particular time of day, he would have been sat at his desk, writing up the argument for his next subject for work.

But instead, he was pacing around in his bedroom, brown hair wet from the shower he just had and bare feet scuffing against the wooden floor, making a soft 'thump' against it. He was fiddling nervously with the buttons of his new shirt, tucking it and untucking it endlessly into the hem of his skinny jeans.

He walked over to the mirror on one of his walls, and stared at his complexion with disgust. He really looked terrible. His skin was so pale that it was almost transparent, and the bags under his eyes were more noticeable than ever.

Last night was the worst night he had ever experienced. His dead girlfriend had haunted him as soon as he closed his eyes, asking over and over again why he had betrayed her by going out with Buzz. Telling him continuously that he killed her and their unborn baby on purpose, that it was his entire fault… his fault...

Woody shuddered and placed his pounding forehead against the cool glass, immediately feeling relief spreading through him as the icy glass soothed his headache.

Just two more hours, and he will get to see him, get to feel alive, to act like a normal person.

***WPBL***

Buzz was relieved when the time finally came to go to the restaurant. With one last look in the mirror, he headed towards his front door, grabbing his car keys before walking out. Locking it behind him, he walked to the black Volvo and unlocked it, sliding into the seat.

He arrived at The Harvester just before 6.00pm, the time when they were supposed to meet up. After parking the car, he waited by the entrance, nervous yet impatient to see Woody again.

Finally, after an agonizing time of two minutes, a silver BMW arrived, parking in a nearby space close to the door. Buzz, who felt the need to see who it was, stood on tip toe to try and see clearly. When he saw a familiar head of brown hair, he rolled onto the balls of his feet, straightening out his black jacket and smoothing out his collar of his white shirt. But something made him pause. He looked over at the approaching figure, noticing the tension in the body by the way the head was bowed, hands stuffed in pockets. He saw two brown eyes look up at him, and unlike the times before, they didn't light up with joy. They were full of pain and sadness.

Buzz felt the need to run up to the saddened man, and help free him from whatever was troubling him. But he forced himself not to.

By now, Woody was climbing up the stairs, head still down and hands still stuffed in the pockets.

'Hey'. He mumbled when he got to Buzz, lifting his head up enough to look at Buzz in the face.

Instead of getting a greeting back, Buzz placed a hand on Woody's shoulder.

'What's the matter, cowboy?' he asked, his brow furrowing to create the tiny crinkle, and voice full of curiousness and concern.

Woody perked up some when he felt the warmness spread through his body at the one simple touch from Buzz, and answered, 'tough night.'

Buzz wasn't buying it. 'Woody, you look more exhausted then you did before. You're hiding something from me, and if you don't tell someone soon, it's going to tear you apart until nothing's left.'

Woody's eyes widened considerately. 'I... I can't Buzz… I will tell you, I swear, but not today. I just can't…' brown eyes locked onto ice blue, not stopping the flood of emotions crowding them.

Buzz hid his worry for the other man by smiling comforting at him. 'It doesn't matter, Woody. You can tell me when you're ready, okay?' he placed both hands onto Woody's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly on his forehead.

Woody wrapped his arms around Buzz, hugging him back fiercely. He had never felt as calm, relaxed and happy in anybody else's arms, comforted by the strong scent of aftershave and warmth. After a few minutes that seemed like seconds to the two men, Buzz regrettably broke the hug.

'Come on,' he prompted, holding out his hand.

Woody smiled, lighting up his whole face, before entwining his long fingers with Buzz's, feeling his thumb run over the back of his own hand. Together, they walked hand in hand to the front door, not letting go until the waitress showed them to their table.

It was a small table that only fitted two, but it was perfect for them. Sitting at opposite sides, they could study each other whilst the other weren't looking, only to be caught and blush. The light was a warm glow, coming from two candle sticks in the middle of the table, next to two menus. Woody pulled them out of the silver holder, and handed one to Buzz, who took it gratefully, thanking him with a soft smile. The taller man watched as Buzz opened his menu, his eyebrows crinkling and the tip of his tongue sticking out between rosy lips. He smiled before opening his own.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when a waitress with black hair and a heavily made up face came over to place their orders.

'Ready to order, boys?' she said in what she thought was a sexy voice, but was quite the opposite. She took Woody's order first, and then asked for Buzz's, licking her red lips with her tongue and blinking her black eyes incessantly.

Woody felt the anger boil into his bloodstream, and could see that Buzz felt the same.

'Is there something in your eye, Miss?' Woody asked innocently, big brown eyes boring into her ugly black ones.

She threw a dirty look at Woody before huffing and turning around on the spot, wiggling her bum and head held high as she stormed over to a different table.

Buzz snorted into his beer, and Woody let out a chuckle.

'You get them all the time?' Woody asked, placing his chin on top of a supported hand.

'Always,' Buzz answered honestly, rolling his eyes. 'It's repetitively the same type of girls too. Old-ish, caked with make-up and desperate, and they never seem to take no for an answer, even if it hits them in the face.'

Woody nodded agreeably.

'You ever had a girl?' Buzz questioned, inwardly wincing at how stupid he was.

But he was surprised with the reaction he got. Woody sat up in his seat so fast that he almost fell off it, his long fingers clutched the edge of the table in an iron like grip, and skin went instantly white.

'I…I can't tell you, B-Buzz… I'm s-sorry,'

Buzz looked down in thought. So it was a girl who made Woody like this. It was like taking two steps forward and one step back.

He leaned over and unstuck Woody's fingers from the dented wood. He pulled it over until it was in the middle of the table, and started to caress it with his thumb, running it over the knuckles and the bottom of the fingers.

'You can tell me anything, Woody. You know that?' Buzz whispered, concentrating on caressing the other man's hand. 'I am not going to judge you because of your past, I just want you to be happy, and not live with the demons of your memory. You can always trust me, Woody. I promise.'

Woody looked up uncertainly, staring into the timeless ice blue eyes that seem to show all his emotions, and could tell that Buzz was telling the truth.

He took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes, trying to slow down his heart rate.

'We met at a ranch that taught children to ride horses,' he started in a near whisper, one hand over his eyes while the other was being stroked softly by Buzz. 'She was a teacher that they all fought over, as she was the prettiest, funniest, and calmest person there, and she did care dearly for the children.

'But the day when I visited to check up, her horse went out of control, trying to throw her of its back. And then suddenly I was there, no other thoughts apart from that I had to save her. So I walked carefully up to the spooked horse, bringing out an apple to try to calm it down whilst grabbing the rains to stop its bucking. It calmed down, and I started to stroke his nose and whisper to him, and finally followed me to the stables. Then I helped her down. For the split second that our eyes met, we knew that we would have something special.'

Buzz listened carefully, knowing that if he interrupted him, he wouldn't carry on.

'From that day on, me and Emma was together for every moment, never leaving each other's side. We were together for two years, and she got pregnant.' He paused, taking in a shaky breath. 'But then, on Christmas Eve last year, I suggested that we should go out for a meal, to celebrate our new family on Christmas Eve. Little did we know there would be a huge, raging storm waiting for us by the time we would be leaving. The rain pelted against the windows, making them fog up. Emma's fear of storms didn't help, either. We were driving down a narrow country road, and a deer jumped into the road… I swerved, trying to miss the poor animal, but I didn't see the oak tree that I was driving towards. I tried to turn again, but I hit the tree on the corner. I heard a scream, but the rest was a blur, until I lifted my head from the airbag and saw… saw her with her head a-against the s-shattered window, b-blood flowing h-heavily from her forehead and… and…' Woody was violently shaking now, breathing hard, and trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes behind his pale, trembling hand.

Buzz was next to him in a flash, thanking anyone that would listen that they were in a private seating area. 'It's ok, cowboy,' he whispered soothingly. 'You don't have to carry on, ok? How about we go back to mine, have hot chocolate, and watch movies?'

Woody nodded numbly against Buzz's shoulder, and forced himself to stand, getting out his wallet and placing the money for their drinks onto the table. Buzz went to protest, but Woody stopped him.

'Let me. It's the least I could do.' He smiled painfully.

Buzz smiled back, taking the brunettes hand and walked out of the cozy restaurant, looking forward to their evening snuggled up on the sofa next to a roaring fire, just able to enjoy each other's company.

***WPBL***

**Omg I am soo sorry for the long wait! I had real bad writers block when I got to the point of their date, as I have no idea how a real date goes, let alone one with two men! So I seized the opportunity to let Woody tell his terrible secret to a willing Buzz, so the next chapter will be sweet and full of love and fluff – I hope. I also would like to thank everyone who had reviewed or faved my story – it means so much!**

**Please R&R!**

**Vanillla Twilight xx**


	5. whatever it takes

**Chapter five – Whatever it takes**

Buzz sighed happily, wrapping his arms tighter around the warm sleeping body next to him. When they got back from The Harvester, Buzz took Woody by the hand and led him into his apartment, pushing him down onto the sofa and handing over the hot chocolate. They watched old movies, funny movies and romantic movies, but through the fourth one, Buzz heard soft snoring that indicated that the cowboy had fallen asleep. He didn't mind though. He was worried for the cowboy. He wanted to get rid of the black bags under dull brown eyes, so he wanted Woody to sleep whenever it was possible. He also wanted to destroy the aura of despair that seemed to surround him for every second of his life. But he was scared at the same time. He had no idea how to help his cowboy, but he wanted to see a cheerful Woody so bad. He wanted to get to know the real him, not the clone that the past has created. His blue eyes widened as a plan started to form in his mind, a sly smile on his young face.

0o._WPBL_.o0

Woody woke up warmer and more comfy then he could ever remember. He loved the feel of strong arms wrapped around his small, lean frame, and the soothing heartbeat vibrating through a strong chest relaxed him so much that he didn't want to get out of bed. He snuggled closer to the warm body, but chocolate eyes widened suddenly as he pulled away.

'Good morning sleeping beauty.'

Startled brown eyes met with relaxed blue ones.

'B-Buzz?' he replied, confused. Memories suddenly flooded back to him, now knowing why he was in Buzz's apartment. 'Mornin'.'

Buzz chucked while shifting into a sitting up position. 'Forgot where you were for a moment there, Cowboy?'

A blush wormed its way onto Woody's pale cheeks. 'It was only for a second. I've never woke up in someone else's house before.'

'Don't worry, Woody. You'll get used to it.' Buzz had a hint of sympathy in his velvety voice.

Brown eyes turned confused again. 'What do you mean?'

Buzz poked him in the side, earning a squeak from the fidgeting brunette. 'I'm saying that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. It is completely up to you.'

'No, no… I can't possibly…'

Buzz gave him a stern look. 'There is no way I am going to let you go back home to wallow in your memories, Woody. I want to help you get through it, no matter how long it takes.'

Woody looked down to the floor. 'But we have only known each other for a couple of weeks!'

Buzz's eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed disappointedly. 'I trust you, Woody, but you don't trust me?'

Chocolate eyes widened, and he moved closer to Buzz, placing his hands onto the broad shoulders and stroking them with his thumbs. 'Of course I trust you!' he exclaimed, moving one of his hands to take hold of one of Buzz's. 'I just don't want it to go to fast and end in disaster.'

'Woody…' Buzz squeezed his hand, and placed a hand on Woody's knee. 'It won't end in disaster, Woody. I won't let it. I care about you too much!'

The cowboy hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes and said, 'Okay, Buzz. You win! I hope you're happy.'

Buzz smiled largely, making his electric blue eyes sparkle as he pulled Woody closer for a hug. 'I am happy, Woody. So happy…'

0o._WPBL_.o0

An hour later, the two men were driving to Woody's house, planning to drop the car off as well as getting the taller man's things. Woody, in his silver BMW, was leading Buzz who was driving his black Volvo from behind, were heading to the four bedroomed house where the brunette lived. It was a quiet journey, but luckily Woody's house was only ten minutes away from Buzz's apartment.

Finally, Woody parked his car into the cobbled drive while Buzz left his in front of the white gate, as they weren't planning on staying long.

Digging his hand into his jean pocket, Woody pulled out his cow-skinned key, keeping an eye on Buzz as he leaned against the brick wall to the left of the red door, arms crossed and a toothy grin on his young face. Woody smiled and inserted the key into the lock and turned until a click sounded. Pushing the door open, he stepped back and bowed, making a sweeping motion with his arm to Buzz.

Buzz, who still had the cheeky grin on his face, strutted inside like he owned the place, electric blue eyes roaming though the single huge room, taking in all detail with interest. Woody followed, closing the door silently behind him as he watched the blonde wonder around. He headed towards the stairs, planning on packing fast just to get out of the place that mostly starts the rush of memories, but that wish was crushed the moment Buzz turned to follow him. Woody inwardly sighed. He wouldn't be able to keep any secrets from Buzz, he could tell. Hand slipping over the polished wooden banister, he climbed up the staircase and made his way towards his room. Grabbing a black back pack from under his wooden desk, he walked over to his draws and started to shove everything he would need into it. Buzz walked around the spacious room, hands in pockets and icy eyes roaming the décor and every so often Woody's bent figure.

After figuring that he had packed enough clothes, Woody went into his bathroom to collect his toothbrush, toothpaste, flannel and deodorant. Stuffing them inside his bag, he sauntered back out, swinging the now full back pack onto one shoulder.

Heading straight for the open bedroom door, Woody walked out, planning to leave the house as fast as he could to get rid of the haunting memories. Knowing that Buzz was following him from the heavy footfalls behind him, he went down the stairs and out the front door, climbing into the passenger's seat and closing the door. Buzz climbed in next to him. Starting up the car and slowly pulling it off the curb, Woody watched as they drove away from the house that reminded him so much of Emma and Lily.

They arrived back at Buzz's apartment in around ten minutes. Buzz, leading Woody, locked up the car and strolled up the steps to his front door, and after unlocking it, stumbled inside, tripping over the little tan dachshund puppy that was waiting for them, petite tail wagging happily. Woody chuckled and picked up Rex, craning his head away as a tiny pink tongue came out to lick his cheek. Slipping off their shoes, they wandered upstairs, Buzz placing Woody's backpack next to the double bed. Falling onto the bed, he lent back onto his forearms, watching as Woody climbed on next to him after letting the dog go and placed his arms underneath his head like a pillow. There was a pause, but it was not an awkward one. It was a pause where they enjoy each other's company, relishing the unsaid words that hung in the air.

Buzz rolled over so he was on top of Woody, surprising the brunette and making him blush madly. There was another pause where they stared into each other's eyes, and Buzz slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against the cowboy's. An amazing feeling washed over the two men. It was like an electric shock. Craving for more, Woody leaned up, meeting Buzz half way.

They moved together like they were one, enjoying the kiss that was salty and sweet, soft and gentle. Woody moved his arms to wrap around Buzz's strong neck, and groaned softly when the blonde's tongue poked at his lips to enter. Letting him, they both groaned as they explored each other's mouth, tasting each other and loving every second. One of Buzz's hands found its way up Woody's shirt, and the brunette arched to the touch.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to end, and the two men panted to get their breath back. Buzz moved his mouth to Woody's ear, and sucked the lobe, smiling at the sweet noises that emitted from the man underneath him.

'I love you,' he whispered.

Woody smiled. He might have to live with the thought that Emma and Lily are dead, but the haunting memories and dreams were slowly leaving him, and that moment he knew that he loved the man that has gave him a new reason to redo his life, and he knew that Buzz will help him with every step it takes.

'I love you too.'

END

_**Wow.. and that's it! The end of 'when everything changed'! I had fun writing this fic, but it should've been a one shot with not so many short chapters.. oh well I hope you like the ending… I think its sweet :3 **_

_**Sorry it took a long time to get this chapter out.. I had major writing block trying to figure out how to end it. I didn't realize how hard it was to write a decent kissing scene!**_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed this little story **_

_**Amy xx**_


End file.
